


冠军之战

by DongMiao



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Blood and Sand
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:21:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23746000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DongMiao/pseuds/DongMiao
Summary: 在被露迪雅陷害并和仇人斯巴达克斯发生关系之后，伊莉西娅想到了一个即可以报复露迪雅，又可以伤♂害斯巴达克斯的方法。
Relationships: Crixus/Spartacus
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Champion on Former Champion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17537024) by [OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter). 



冠军之战 -克里斯X斯巴达克斯

警告：非自愿性行为；当众play  
原著：美剧 斯巴达克斯（Spartacus）  
cp: 克雷斯 斯巴达克斯

概括：在被露迪雅陷害并和仇人斯巴达克斯发生关系之后，伊莉西娅想到了一个即可以报复露迪雅，又可以伤♂害斯巴达克斯的方法。

‘’朋友们，是时候进行特殊表演了，斯巴达克斯将和唯一在战斗中击败过他的男人进行决斗——” 巴蒂阿塔斯为了演说效果而停顿了一下（而所有的角斗士都在翻白眼，他们大多数人习惯了不被放在眼里），"——克雷斯，传说中'战无不胜的高卢人‘”

斯巴达克斯向前迈了一步，假笑着转动着他的肩部。他看都不用看，就知道小矮个克雷斯正在用死亡射线怒视着他。

人们礼貌地鼓掌，荣誉宾客Numerius开始发言。每个人都安静下来听Numerius讲话，斯巴达克斯的余光看到伊莉西娅在边上笑得像一只猫——有点不对劲，非常不对劲。接下来会发生的事情可能对斯巴达克斯不太妙。

Numerius 说道：“事实上，我们都已经见识过这两个人决斗了，如果克里斯声称自己恢复到以前的状态了，他应该证明它。”

巴蒂阿塔斯看向四周，”呃……我不太明白，持剑决斗不足以证明吗？“ 他和斯巴达克斯一样感到不安。

Numerius笑了。“这是巴蒂阿塔斯家族臭名昭著的‘派对’，不是吗？”

露迪雅和巴蒂阿塔斯看上去一样不安，“臭名昭著”的‘派对’绝不是他们想成为的。克里斯眼睛猛地瞪大了，斯巴达克斯试图引起他的注意——以便看看这个高卢人知不知道接下来要发生什么鬼。他听到V在角斗士队列里骂了一句“操！”，这完全不能增强他的信心好吗。

Numerius点头，“我的确想见识一下以前没见过的东西。”斯巴达克斯看向人群，听到了他们困惑的低语。“我听说一些流言，以前在这里发生过的事情。在所有的流言里，我从未听过克里斯参与，”

斯巴达克斯歪头看向高卢人，他同意和Licinia（不是伊莉西娅）睡觉的唯一原因，是因为他认为克里斯总是提供这类服务，作为冠军的义务。

“呃，我们从未想过把冠军拉到偏僻的地方去提供特殊服务……” 露迪雅指出，妮维雅在她背后坚定地点头。斯巴达克斯看着这两个女人，他的脑内渐渐开始拼凑出一些东西（这两个女人对克里斯的感情绝不普通）。

人们窃窃私语。

伊莉西娅支持地站在Numerius旁边，“现在每个人都在这里，我们可以弄一张床过来，这样大家都可以观赏。”露迪雅给了她一个杀人的目光，而巴蒂阿塔斯却舔了舔他的嘴唇。他一边点头一边走到两个角斗士身边。

“抱歉，我控制不了这个场面，你们尽力而为，别搞砸了。”巴蒂阿塔斯的目光在两个角斗士之间徘徊，克里斯抿紧了唇，简短地点了一下头。斯巴达克斯皱眉看着巴蒂阿塔斯，然后看向维罗，他的朋友做出了一个难过的表情，但是斯巴达克斯并没有搞懂这是怎么回事。

“执行命令，否则我们不得不杀了你。” 巴蒂阿塔斯低声道，大家注意到这句威胁明显更针对斯巴达克斯。斯巴达克斯犹豫地点了点头。巴蒂阿塔斯转身返回，嘴边露出笑容。

伊莉西娅打着手势，“闪开，给他俩腾地方”，侍卫正在把一张床搬过来。巴蒂阿塔斯站到露迪雅身边，挽住了他的胳膊，斯巴达克斯和克里斯退后，以便这些人放置家具。侍卫们很快离开了。斯巴达克斯看着克里斯，他完全不确定要做什么，克里斯挺直了他的肩膀并看着Numerius。

这个男孩笑着挥了挥手“开始。”他给出了指令。当斯巴达克斯看到克里斯开始脱下内裤的时候，他斯巴达克斯的眼睛瞪大了，震惊了，发生了什么？色雷斯人再次看向维罗，维罗给了他一个鼓励的点头。他注意到伊莉西娅眼中的仇恨，斯巴达克斯歪头，他并不害怕暴露自己对伊莉西娅的敌视态度。

他学着克里斯的样子，也脱下内裤，当内裤落地的时候，围着他们的人群明显地呼吸声粗重了很多，他们用暧昧的眼神看着两个英武的角斗士。米拉上前收集脱下的衣服，斯巴达克斯注意到她的手指在颤抖。她放了什么东西在床上。

克里斯把斯巴达克斯往前推了一把。

操。

斯巴达克斯推开克里斯的手，“……抱歉，主人，难道卡普亚的冠军不应该在上面吗？”

巴蒂阿塔斯向后靠了一下。斯巴达克斯看向Numerius。执政官的儿子陷入沉思。

“这是对克里斯的力量的测试，”在和伊莉西娅交换了一个眼神之后，他给出了答案。斯巴达克斯希望这女人暴毙。“而且，他以前也是冠军，让我们看看，他是否名副其实。”

斯巴达克斯勉强挤出一丝笑容，他草草点头。克里斯感到恼怒。

“快点，色雷斯人。”他低声抱怨。

斯巴达克斯注视着克里斯并爬上床，他的手和膝盖支撑着身体，在此过程中斯巴达克斯尽可能维持着凶恶威胁的样子，他听到克里斯在贴上来之前叹了一口气。

“请原谅我，我对两个男人的事情不是很懂，但是克里斯的鸡巴不应该更……勃起一些吗？”斯巴达克斯皱着眉头，他翻过身来，高卢人疲软的程度和平时没有区别，如同斯巴达日常所见到的一样。并不是说斯巴达克斯期待看到别的状况，而是，他对这伦狗屁表演非常恼怒。克里斯嘴角扭曲了一下。两个人一同转身看向Numerius。

“你想让我做点什么来唤醒他的阴茎呢？”斯巴达克斯问道，熟悉他的人都能识别话语中的讽刺。克里斯迅速地撞了一下斯巴达克斯的胳膊。

“理所当然，你要舔它。” Numerius骄傲地宣布。露迪雅看向天花板。斯巴达克斯叹着气摇头。克里斯握住自己的下体，为接下来的行为做好准备，他从来不曾和别的男人在一起过。他始终记得这是一场表演，他举起胳膊，弯折它，展示着肌肉，他的手指从发间划过。

在克里斯反应过来之前，斯巴达克斯弯下身子，把他的鸡巴吞了下去。克里斯瞳孔放大，低头看向他。斯巴达克斯的毫不犹豫让他有一丝恐惧。高卢人深吸一口气，看向屋子的四周。通常情况下，他做那种事的时候，只有一个见证人，那就是他和露迪雅在一起的时候，N在旁边侍奉。他的目光飘向女主人，有那么一瞬间，他曾担心她要暴起杀人。然而，她的眼睛里充斥着泪水，然后气冲冲地离开了。他看到妮维雅越过女主人的肩膀投来抱歉地目光。克里斯非常地庆幸——她们两个谁都不会观赏接来下要发生的事情。克里斯开始喘息——斯巴达克斯大力吮吸了一下他的鸡巴，他的注意力回到了当前发生的事情上来。

斯巴达克斯恨死这个了。被展示是一回事，但是这是直接了当的侮辱。再加上，该死的高卢人几乎没有任何回应。斯巴达克斯向上瞥了一眼，被他完全不在状态的样子激怒了。难怪他的工作进行地这么不顺利。愤怒地斯巴达克斯坚持吮吸和吞吐着着软肉，他的两颊完全凹陷下去。克里克萨斯喘着粗气低头看向他，十分震惊。斯巴达克斯对他眯起了眼睛。自从青年时代起，色雷斯人就发现：他 ，讨厌被忽略。斯巴达克斯在克里克萨斯的眼中注意到了疑惑，但他忽略了这点问题，并且开始前后摆动他的头。将舌头轻拂在狭缝上，这里也舔，那里也舔。斯巴达克斯运用他能想到的每一个技巧快速运作，以使高卢人的鸡巴在他的嘴中完全伸展。

他很快后悔了这个决定。

克雷斯的双手在身边紧握起来。当克雷斯的阴茎膨胀地更大的时候，被完全堵住嘴的斯巴达克斯开始感到有点作呕。斯巴达克斯刻意地用口水润湿克雷斯的伟物，他并不确定克雷斯是否成功地拿到了米拉悄悄放置的东西。他只知道，如果没有一些帮助的话，他不可能在不受伤地情况下被高卢人的阴茎贯穿——他的身体绝不适应这个男人超大号的阴茎。

斯巴达克斯的舌头一路舔到底部，他漏出了一声淫糜地水声，涎水从阳具的顶部流回了斯巴达克斯的舌头尖。

斯巴达克斯完全无视了观众们发出的嗡鸣，他再次转身背对着克雷斯，手和膝盖支撑着他的身躯，转身的时候，他尽量保持着呼吸的平稳。

克雷斯清了清嗓子，来让自己冷静。露迪雅是唯一一个他能对比的对象，他必须承认（只对他自己承认）斯巴达克斯给了他这辈子最爽的性体验。在接下来的一两个月，面对露迪雅的质问，他必须撒很多谎来隐瞒这种体验，想到这个，他叹了一口气。

斯巴达克斯发出了不耐烦的声音，克雷斯怒视着他的后脑勺。他不知道这是怎么了但他知道某种意义上这是色雷斯人的错。

克雷斯怒哼了一声，摸向斯巴达克斯两片蝴蝶骨中间的肌肤，推搡他，强迫他呈现出更好地给克雷斯——给观众们展示的姿态。他提醒自己。这是给罗马贵族们的表演。他再次清了清嗓子，然后将半身插入斯巴达克斯的洞。往好处想想，露迪雅可能会对一根插过斯巴达克斯的阴茎感到恶心，他可能再也不用——我操这色雷斯人比处女的穴还紧。

斯巴达克斯紧紧抓着自己的前臂，他的指甲深深掐入了皮肤。几次深呼吸，然后他强迫自己的身体放松，但是室内的每一双眼睛都在看着他和克雷斯。有些人的眼神透露出恶心，但多数人的眼神是好奇的，还有一些人眼睛流露出深深的情欲和淫糜的愉悦。他蓝色的眼睛对上了伊莉西娅，当他们视线相接的时候，他皱起了眉头。

操蛋的婊子。

当克雷斯往里插了不少，斯巴达克斯猛地动了一下，他感觉到和的后穴周围又热又湿，他歪了一下头。克雷斯一定是拿到了米拉给他们的东西——谢谢神灵，是润滑油。一会他将不得不感谢她。当克雷斯慢慢插到最深处的时候，他尽最大努力去隐藏自己的颤抖。某个时刻，克雷斯必学抓住他的屁股来支撑自己的动作，斯巴达克斯因此感受到屁股被揉捏和挤压。斯巴达克斯咬着牙往前移动了一点身体，紧接着就被猛拉回来了。他的身后传来的一声冷酷无情的满足的呻吟。

距离上次斯巴达克斯有一个男性伴侣已经很多年了，但是他记得和以前的情人做爱时的每一个技巧。他将要使用这些技巧。为了他自己好受一些，也为了吓唬吓唬“战无不胜的”高卢人。

斯巴达克斯再次看了看伊莉西娅，他的眼睛燃烧着愤怒的火焰。伊莉西娅幸灾乐祸地笑了。当她举着高脚杯走向她的时候，斯巴达克斯明白了这是一场刁难，一个他无法转身离开的挑战。

虽然克雷斯几乎没有开始耸动，但他先紧紧抓住了斯巴达克斯的臀部。色雷斯人，忽然间，开始向后挺身，套弄着高卢人的阳具，这令高卢人迷惑。他不确定该如何应对，或者该做点什么。他不喜欢这种感觉，就像他不喜欢斯巴达本人一样。

在心里耸了耸肩，克雷斯跟随这条疯狗的引导，开始跟上了他的节奏。当肌肉内壁吸吮压迫他的阴茎时候，他不得不拼命忍住想要呻吟的欲望。操。在斯巴达克斯发出任何声音之前，克雷斯拒绝淫叫出来。

斯巴达克斯忽然停顿了一下，扭头瞥了一眼克雷斯。克雷斯不知道这家伙想搞什么，但他，克里斯，将履行好这项作为角斗士的义务——按命令行事，并克服一切阻碍。然而他发现自己……对斯巴达克斯的眼神感到不安。色雷斯人转过身去，继续在克雷斯的阴茎上套弄自己的臀部。

没过多久，他俩就开始了一场竞争。他们两个都气喘吁吁的——这是他们弄出的唯一的声响。整个屋子里布满了沉重厚实的寂静。皮肤拍打皮肤的声音回想着，比实际上听起来更响。

斯巴达克斯换了一只手支撑以便控制他们做爱的节奏，看到这一幕的克雷斯皱起了眉头，只有傻瓜才会忽视这个，磨了磨牙，克雷斯狠狠操进去，他决定把这个荡妇操烂。

然后他听到了一个声音，这声音非常小，他几乎就要忽略掉了。但是他可以确定他听到了一句小声的“操（Fu克雷斯k）”从他身下的人紧绷的下颌骨处传来，以一种耳语的声音。

他恶毒地笑了。

“再说一遍，“冠军”，我认为客人们没听到。”克雷斯用和刚才一样的角度耸动着他的屁股。

斯巴达克斯呻吟出声，他的手紧紧抓住了床的边缘。

“你他妈的——”斯巴达克斯骂道。他感觉到他的脸变红了，但是有什么办法呢？克雷斯的几把比他以前的男性恋人大得多，而且他操弄的角度疯狂地搔弄着斯巴达克斯地前列腺。在被迫用牙齿咬住床单之前，他给了伊莉西娅一个愤怒地眼神。克雷斯的抽插只能用残忍无情来形容，斯巴达克斯必须咬紧牙关，否则他一定会被逼出一声又一声的哀鸣。


	2. Chapter 2

他在和自己的本能作战。一方面，他希望把所有事情操翻到脑后，然后把克雷斯丢到床上，让后疯狂地骑上一个星期。在另一方面，他想要尽可能地少的给罗马人带来快乐，也尽可能给自己带来少一点的羞辱。他心中的一小部分只想现在立刻马上杀死在场的所有人。  
知道事情不会如他的意，斯巴达克斯再次审视伊莉西娅，然后他挑起了眉毛，因为他观察到了一些有趣的迹象——伊莉西娅嘴唇微张，红舌在其中滑动，眼睛眯着，但是瞳孔扩张；还有她靠墙的样子，和双腿交叠扭动的样子……斯巴达克斯几乎要笑了。事后揍克雷斯一顿很容易，但是让伊莉西娅回到家面对丈夫，却意识到她更享受斯巴达克斯和克雷斯的性交……这就是另一回事了。这件事很有搞头。

当斯巴达克斯漏出一声呻吟的时候，克雷斯抽插得慢了一点。终于把他操到家了吗？他惊叹地看着斯巴达克斯的手滑向身下。毫无疑问，斯巴达克斯在被他挺身操弄的同时，也在抚慰着自己。这场面是意想不到的热辣。操。克雷斯的注意力更加集中在他的律动上，当他听到斯巴达克斯几乎哭出来的时候，他颤抖了一下。他绝对不会认错色雷斯人声音中透露出的强烈的情感。当斯巴达克斯哀鸣的声音变大的时候，克雷斯感到自己的鸡巴搏动地更厉害了。这个男人发出的呻吟唤起了他更深层次的欲望。是的没错，他感觉到有一团火在下腹燃烧。斯巴达克斯大叫出声，听起来他有些意外。

他们两个深深对视了一下——这简直是最古怪的事情了。人群好像……消失了，就像这里只剩他们两个人。克雷斯对他眨了眨眼，斯巴达克斯也对他眨了眨眼。

“操。”克雷斯骂道。斯巴达克斯点了点头。

然后他们两个人忽视了围绕着他们的所有人。克雷斯抽插着斯巴达克斯的屁股，以一种色雷斯人几天之内绝对没办法坐下的力度和节奏操弄着，使得斯巴达克斯发出了大声的，淫糜的呻吟。他们发出喘息声，如同这屋子里只有他们两个人。克雷斯甚至伸手抓住了斯巴达克斯的头发，另一只手则按在他的肩上保持平衡。他咒骂着，口头催促斯巴达克斯射出来。没有什么比色雷斯人破碎的呜咽和回答更诱人的了。克雷斯掐住他的脖子，很小心的避免真的令斯巴达克斯窒息，他感觉到他的睾丸紧绷，，他知道如果斯巴达克斯不加快速度的话，就只能欲求不满地结束这场性事了。

很快他不必担忧这件事了——他感觉到他鸡巴周围的软肉内壁开始激烈的抽搐，同时斯巴达克斯大声呜咽，咒骂克雷斯，甚至使用了母语。克雷斯猛击了两下，然后在疯狂地痉挛中将种子射了出去。他完全不知道为什么听到斯巴达克斯高潮的声音会让他疯狂的射精。

他们两人都瘫倒在床上，克雷斯感到震惊，他试图消化刚才发生了什么。这辈子最棒的性高潮？没错。是斯巴达克斯带给他前所未有的体验？很不幸，是这样没错。这事怎么处理？毫无头绪。

斯巴达克斯逃避地从，依旧无视着围观群众，即使他们给了礼貌地掌声，有些人发出轻笑或自言自语。他感受到克雷斯的怒根从他的后穴里拔出来。他讨厌这个。讨厌手心又湿又黏的感觉，所以在被单上蹭了蹭汗水。他本不该这么享受这件事情的。他的目光再次投向伊莉西娅，这个女人正在沾沾自喜和幸灾乐祸地笑。他咬着牙强迫自己站起来，并没有费力气穿好衣服，而是直接面向她的方向扬起了下巴。克雷斯一边目瞪口呆地看着他，一边穿好内裤。

“哈！多精彩的一场表演啊，嗯？”巴蒂阿塔斯走到中间，但是并没有直视两个奴隶中的任何一个。又是新一轮的鼓掌。“好啦，我的朋友们，今晚你们是主宰，如果你愿意的话，可以来奴役我的任意一名角斗士。好好享受吧！”巴蒂阿塔斯对大家举起酒杯祝福。然后他将斯巴达克斯和克雷斯叫到一边。

“主人？”两人异口同声地询问，声音紧张。

“你们两个做的很棒！然而，你们下楼去，等着下一个命令。这本不应该发生在你们身上，我发誓。”斯巴达克斯眨了眨眼。巴蒂阿塔斯可能野心勃勃又很贪婪，但是他比大多数罗马人好多了。斯巴达克斯和克雷斯点了点头，然后服从命令。斯巴达克斯路过伊莉西娅，他的目光再次遇到了她的眼睛，她停顿了一下。

他冲她眨了眨眼。

【全文完】

最后一句话，原作写的是”He winks’ , wink有抛媚眼，使眼色的意思，并不是单纯的眨眼，但是翻译成抛媚眼又不合适，所以纠结后还是翻译成了眨眼。但是本文其他地方描写的3处眨眼，均是blink, 仅结尾处用了wink 。个人理解是，这是斯巴达克斯向伊莉西娅的一种挑衅——你不是想要羞辱我吗？但我没被羞辱到，你却被我们的表演激起了性欲，这又算谁赢谁输呢？


End file.
